The present invention relates to the art of pressure sensors, and in particular to a pressure sensor unit for sealed attachment to a fluidic system of a biomedical analysis system.
Pressure sensors are key components in many fluidic systems and the like, and they need to meet the requirements of the specific fluidic system and their position therein in order to provide reliable output signals. Pressure sensors are generally limited to a specific pressure range of detection, and there is a vast range of sensors suitable for different purposes. In many applications, one key feature is to avoid the risk of cross contamination between subsequent sample volumes, whereby it is of great importance that it is possible to flush the sensor and that there are no pockets or the like where a fluid may be trapped.